


No Fear, No Dread

by vanilla_villain37 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Come Eating, Dominant Rey, F/M, Feeding Kink, Healing, Injury, Library Sex, Light Choking, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Ben Solo, Undernegotiated Kink, Vampires, but after hours so it's not really public, hunger, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Ben worries more than he'd like to admit about Rey, a gaunt young woman who he often finds nodding off at the shared tables in the library. She looks so hungry, but she never accepts the food he leaves out for her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88
Collections: The Sub!Ben Collection





	No Fear, No Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Please see endnotes for a note about consent issues and other content warnings.

Rey was a regular at the library where Ben worked, the kind of patron who preferred the noise of the main areas for her reading, who he could often find in the special collections or the horror section, if he wanted to look.

He feared she was homeless—she was so gaunt at times, dark circles under her eyes, and after the third time he found her falling asleep at a table, he begged her to nap in his office instead, where the security guard wouldn’t kick her out. He left peanut butter crackers out on his desk, but when he returned to his empty office, they were always still there.

She looked more gaunt than ever today, her head nodding over a hardcover of _The Stand_. He tapped her shoulder, and the slow way she turned her head up to him, her eyes haunted and hungry, frightened him, but he nodded his head toward his office anyway.

He stopped outside the door when she entered, but then heard a question, her voice too soft to make out the words.

“Are you alright, Rey?” he said, and then she turned on faster than he’d thought a human could move. He fixated on her bright teeth as he felt a sharp pain echo through his skull, and everything went dark.

* * *

Ben came to slowly, noticing first the throbbing in his head, then the stiffness of his arms, tight knots around his wrists. He was tied to his chair, a weight in his lap, a soft nuzzling at his neck. He felt goosebumps rise at his hairline as cool breaths blew behind his ear, over his throat. His cock thickened unbidden at the pressure rolling over it, and he felt a quiet high moan in his ear in response.

Finally he cracked open his eyes, and found that the weight in his lap was Rey, her face buried in his neck, her nails like claws tearing through the shoulders of his dress shirt. He peered over her at the wall clock. 10 p.m. The library would be empty.

“Rey—” his voice cracked. “Rey. What is happening?”

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m not going to kill you.” She opened her mouth over his throat, and her tongue was cold at his pulse. “I’m just so—hungry.”

She leaned back, and he saw that her pupils were blown massive. The shadows under her eyes had darkened to a deep, unhealthy shade of purple, and her full lower lip was bruised, pricked open by sharp incisors. _Vampire_ , Ben thought.

“You’re a vampire,” he said, still not really believing it. She traced a fingertip down his throat, and her claw sliced through the threads of his buttons, letting his shirt fall open.

“Yes,” she said. “But look how patient I’ve been, waiting for you to wake up. So many times I’ve wanted to drag you into this office with me, to see your dark, rich blood smeared across that alabaster skin. So, so patient.”

She pressed her lips to his forehead, then her mouth was drawn back to his throat. “I had to ask, you see, darling. I need your permission. I don’t want to kill you.”

She sat back on his lap again, and her eyes were impossibly darker. Her hands drifted over his collarbone under his shirt.

“I’m so hungry,” she said.

“Let me help you,” Ben said. “Please.”

Rey brought one hand back up to his throat, and her lips parted as she dragged one claw around his Adam’s apple to his collarbone, pressing just hard enough to break the skin. He winced at the pain, guessed that blood had begun to ooze from the cut as she licked her lips.

Slowly she bent her head down, caressing the other side of his neck, and pressed her lips to his throat. She opened her mouth, and he felt two sharp pricks as she pressed the tips of her lower fangs into the cut. A drop of blood slid down to rest in his collarbone, and Rey shuddered over him, just tasting him and letting the points of her teeth rest in his throat, two bright intrusions.

Carefully she extracted her fangs, and with a shaky moan she licked up the cut. Ben felt the skin knitting back together with a slight itch. His throbbing dick embarrassed him, but Rey rolled her cunt down over him when his hips twitched. She nosed at his throat, and when she sat up all Ben could see was the smear of blood dark at the corner of her mouth.

“Do it again,” he said, and she smiled before she kissed him. He gasped when he tasted his blood on her mouth, a deep forbidden copper, and then she licked into his mouth. He thrust his hips up against her, his arms straining at the bonds. She sat back to look at him, her lips even more bruised than before, and slid a hand up his neck to clutch just under his jaw, tilting his head back.

She kissed him as she stood up, holding his head still, and he watched enraptured as she took off her t-shirt and jeans and underwear and placed them neatly folded on his desk. She stood in front of him naked, and her body was beautiful but just as gaunt as her face. He wanted to kiss each of her ribs, wanted her to drink so deeply of his blood that he could no longer see that shadow inside her hipbones. He wanted her to be healthy and sated and full of him.

He nodded when her fingers ghosted over his belt buckle, and lifted his hips to help her remove his trousers and boxers, leaving him chilled and exposed, only his arms covered by his ruined dress shirt. He gazed up at her face as she straddled him again, watching the flash of her teeth as she traced a claw up his sternum to his chin.

She kissed him deeply, bit his bottom lip, and he groaned when she licked the points of blood she’d drawn to heal it. She held his chin, her nose against his, as she sliced down his throat again, around his Adam’s apple, this time dragging her claw past his collarbone and down his sternum, stopping above his diaphragm.

Her whole body quivered, her breath ragged, as she bent to lap up the blood that dripped down his chest. She brought her hips forward as she licked up the cut, and when her mouth was back on his throat she slid her cunt over his dick. She was so slick, and her body was heating up now, from the blood, Ben guessed.

Once more she sliced that line down his throat to his sternum, and Ben clenched his fists against the pain, his hips rutting up against her cunt. She didn’t heal the cut immediately this time though, but held his chin in one hand as she ran her fingers through the mess, digging in a little between the fullest part of his pecs. She spread the blood over his nipples, licked them clean, and Ben flinched when she dragged her teeth over them.

Rey’s face was messy when she sat up again, but she didn’t seem to notice. Her darkened eyes were riveted to the blood dripping slowly down his torso now, and her hand tightened slightly on his throat as she smeared her hand through it and spread it down to his erection. She didn’t tease, but slicked her hand tight over his cock, and Ben’s head fell back at the heat of his blood and the pressure of her touch.

Her claws on the back of his neck brought his head up again to look into her wild, smeared face. “I want to fuck you while I eat. Okay?” Ben nodded, delirious, and she spread more of his blood to his cock and over her cunt before licking up his chest and neck to heal it.

She stroked him slowly with one hand while she kissed him, then aligned the head of him at her cunt. She mouthed at his throat, sliding him through her labia, jolting when she brushed over her clit. He felt her fangs sink deep into his throat as she slipped down onto his cock, taking him in all at once. His shoulders ached as he strained at the bonds on his wrists, wishing he could grasp her hips or her waist or her shoulder blades as she rolled over him.

She drank deep from his throat, the pleasure-pain of each pull reverberating down his spine to his dick. She growled hungrily, her hips stuttering over him as she gasped and licked and sucked at his neck. The blood still smeared across his chest was slick against her breasts, and her every thrust tugged just so at the healed skin, reminding him of the soreness.

Her claws dug into the muscle of his shoulders as she came, her cunt clenching down on his cock. He wondered if filling her with his cum would help to keep her hunger at bay, and his own orgasm followed soon after, his head thrown back to expose his ruined throat.

She was already licking him clean, healing the mangled cuts on his neck, as he caught his breath. She licked down his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples with her tongue and her teeth, and with delicate strokes cleaned the blood from his softening cock. With the easy slash of a claw she cut open the cords around his wrists. He slipped to the floor to kneel in front of her, stroked the heated skin of her hips while he lapped up the blood and cum dripping down her thighs.

When she was clean he looked up at her, his fingers on the soft skin behind her knees, and she scratched her claws lightly through his hair.

“Did you get enough?” he asked, and she nodded, her smile sated and somber.

“Thank you,” she said. “It’s been . . . a very long time since I ate.”

“You don’t . . .”

“Murder people? No. I killed someone once, but I don’t think anyone else has ever deserved it like he did. And it’s harder than you might think to find someone willing. You ask the wrong person and _they_ try to kill _you_ and then it’s a whole mess.”

Ben swallowed, rested his forehead on her hipbone. “Can I walk you home?” he asked.

“I think it’s me should be walking you home, darling. You look awfully pale.” Her brow furrowed as she touched his face. “I hope I didn’t take too much from you.”

“I’m alright,” he said. “You can, um. If you need a place to stay. You could stay the night, at my place, if you want.”

She smiled. “That sounds so lovely, thank you.”

They dressed, and Ben locked up the library behind them. Rey held his hand as they walked. Ben’s legs were a little shaky under him, but he’d never felt safer or more content than he did just then.

“I thought vampires only had to ask permission to enter places. Not to eat,” he said.

He looked down at Rey just in time to see her smirk. “Never hurts to be polite.”

**Author's Note:**

> CWs: Rey knocks Ben out and ties him up without his consent, but she waits until he wakes up and gets his explicit consent before doing anything else. Also I'm not kidding about the blood. There's a lot. (Or I guess I should say *I* think there's a lot, and I just don't want you to be surprised if that's not your thing.)
> 
> The title is borrowed from Dracula, which I admit is cliche, but I wanted to use lyrics from a song on the Twilight soundtrack and I refrained. So really I did you a favor.


End file.
